Begin Again
by jessiestar
Summary: Set after Doggett attacking Chapman. It is mostly from Alex's point of view. The story follows how Alex helps Piper and how their relationship develops. Will be Alex/Piper in the end. Please review etc xx


So this is a new story and I have never written an OITNB story before so fingers crossed this is okay. Anyway please let me know what you think xx

Orange is the new black

I have no idea when or how it happened. I remember the singing from the play coming to an abrupt end. I remember the panicked expressions on the guards faces as they listened carefully to their walkie talkies. I remember the siren going off and then hitting the ground like we were supposed to. What I really remember though is looking for her. No matter how mad I felt over everything I was still worried about her. I tried my best to scan the floor for those familiar blue eyes but I couldn't see anyone. I felt my heart start to race the way that it always does when I think about Piper Chapman.

After a few more minutes of everybody lying on the ground I heard her name. It was on one of the guards walkie talkies. "It's Chapman and Doggett" I faintly heard it and I wish I hadn't. My eyes meet Nicky's I can tell she's telling me not to think the worse but none of us dare talk.

We were finally allowed to stand and we were hurried back to our allocated dorms. Other inmates started to register who was missing and the whispers started. The strange looks, the smirks and then I see that Jesus freak crack head. Leanne just gives me this look and I feel sick. It's like she knows that the worse thing has happened. I go for her but I'm stopped by Bennett who warns me with his kind eyes that I shouldn't risk it so I step away continuing on to my cell like a good little inmate.

I feel myself breathing heavy as I think about everything that could have happened to Piper. I can't help but think about earlier that day. I knew there was something up with her, I could tell but I let my stupid pride get in the way. Fuck I am so stupid. I spot Bennett heading to the office so take my chance.

"Back in your cell inmate" He demands but I ignore him.

"Please just tell me she's okay?" I beg and he sighs then gives me a slight nod but keeps the stern look on his face.

"Back in your cell inmate" He barks one last time and I do as he says. Leanne is smirking at me and it takes everything in me not to smash her face into the goddamn ground.

They called lights out early that night. I didn't sleep all. I just lay there thinking about Piper and how I could've helped her. I wondered where she was, if she was safe, would I see her again? Would she want to see me again?

I was first to go for my shower which was a relief. Normally I would meet Piper for an early shower and for some alone time. Now I'm stood in the shower alone trying not to cry. God it's so hard not to cry. Fuck. I finish off my shower and head back to cell. I bump into Diaz on her way to the showers and I feel slip something into my trouser pocket. As she walks away she attempts to swear at me in Spanish but ends up mumbling some nonsense. I hurry back to my bunk so I can see what she's given me. Leanne is still asleep which gives me some relief.

I reach into my pocket and pull out the scrunched up paper. I open it up and fight back the tears as I finally open it. My breathe catches in my throat as I read the first sentence.

**_DOGGETT ATTACKED CHAPMAN. CHAPMAN IS FINE BUT IN SHU. DOGGETT IN HOSPITAL_**

Oh God she's in SHU. She was attacked by that fucking psycho and I let it happen! I ignored her and then let Nicky fuck me. I should have been there for her and now she's screwed. She's in SHU and if I know Healy he will never let her out for this. Fuck she's probably going to get more time for this and once again it's all my fault. My mental break down is interrupted by Nicky she signals for me to follow her which I do. I hand her the note and she quickly reads it as we head to the mess area. I see the anger in her eyes and then she looks concerned.

"This isn't your fault Vause" She tells me and then drops the note in the trash quickly before anybody can see it.

"She needed me" I argue.

"She needed you because you said she couldn't have you. I know it's harsh but it's true so stop fucking your own head up"

"Nicky she is fucking SHU, she was attacked and I need to help her"

"Alex you can't help her. There is nothing you can do" She hisses at me as we stand in the queue for whatever shit they are going to serve as food. I see Diaz near the kitchen door and I give her a thank you nod.

I hear nothing and pay no attention to anybody during breakfast. All I can think about other than Piper is a visit I had the first week I was in Lichfield.

_Flashback _

_It wasn't a visit in the normal room that everybody gets. I was taken to an office somewhere on the other side of the prison. I wasn't man handled like I normally had been. After a long wait a woman in a smart suit appeared holding a folder. She looked me up and down then perched on the table in front of me._

_"Alex Vause" She says as she scans her eyes over me. I check her out and I don't mind what I see._

_"And you are?" I ask with a raised eyebrow as I lean back in my chair._

_"Jamie Wilkinson ATF" She holds out her hand and I take it. I take in her dark brown eyes and think maybe I could enjoy this meeting._

_"Alcohol, tobacco and firearms?" I question and she nods not showing much in her expression._

_"I'm a fan of the first two" I tell her and she chuckles slightly._

_"Of course you are" She muses and then stands up slowly walking away giving me a chance to check out her ass in her designer trouser suit._

_"So Jamie Wilkinson ATF why am I here? Not that I mind but it would be nice to know" I know why I'm here and I never thought I would be not for this._

_"Your boss, you know the lovely guy that got you in this fantastic establishment? Well I'm pretty sure he is was muling more than drugs and I think that you probably know a lot about that. You were his number 1 girl right?" She has nothing and I know this. She's hoping to push my buttons, she wants me angry so I rat._

_"I'm a lot of people's number 1 sweet heart and I have no idea what you're talking about" She eyes me suspiciously for a few minutes obviously trying to decide what her next move will be. She moves closer to me, so close I can smell her perfume and I have to remind myself that this woman is a cop and this room has cameras in every corner._

_"If you have a moment of clarity at any point please let me know Miss Vause. Your lawyer has my number and please remember that I can probably get you anything you want if you give me what I need" She whispers the last part in my ear and I feel myself getting hot. She lingers for a second waiting for my response._

_"Nice to meet you Jamie Wilkinson" I wink at her as I leave. I'm cuffed by the guard and taken back to the cells._

_end of flashback._

I don't remember saying goodbye to anybody but now I'm by the phones. I dial a number from the top of my head hoping that my lawyer will be awake this early on a Sunday. I hear the phone get picked and then I hear is gruff voice.

"Taylor?" He always answers his phone that way. I take a deep breath.

"It's Alex Vause...can you call Jamie Wilkinson for me?" I hear him take a deeper breath.

"You sure?" He questions and I nod but realise that I actually need to talk. I feel tears burning at the back of my eyes.

"Just do it" I instruct then hang up feeling slightly dizzy. I know that this is the only way I can make sure she's safe and that's all I care about.


End file.
